The present invention is directed generally to wearable electronic devices of the type wherein information is conveyed in an analog manner by one or more display indicators, such as for example and not limitation, display hands, and in particular, to a wearable electronic device that also includes a digital display, viewable only from the backside of the device in a preferred embodiment, wherein the digital display displays at least mode specific informational indicia that is changeable, and wherein the mode specific informational indicia displayed on the digital display is thereafter reflected in the information displayed in the analog manner by the at least one display hand. Specifically, it is the controller assembly that causes the mode specific informational indicia displayed on the digital display to be thereafter reflected in the information displayed in the analog manner by the at least one display hand. The present invention is also directed to a methodology of displaying information in an analog manner by the use of display indicators, such as one or more display hands or rings.
Ideas to assist users in setting and/or calibrating a wearable electronic device, such as a wristwatch, are broad and varied. For example, in watches commonly referred to as “digital” watches, actual printed text may be provided along the bezel of the device (or on the display itself) to prompt users through a setting and/or calibration sequence.
In “analog” watches, the idea of printing on the watch bezel is less than desirable, and may even be less than practical since limited information, if any at all, can be provided on the bezel itself while still remaining aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, a perceived deficiency in the prior art is the ability to provide a user with easy to remember steps for setting/calibrating displayable information in an electronic device of the “analog” type.
As such electronic devices become more sophisticated and complicated, designers continue to look for ways to facilitate a user's interaction with the device. One method and construction believed to have advanced the state of the art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,481, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. This '481 patent describes and claims, among other things, a method of setting/calibrating at least two display hands in an electronic device by causing the display hands to separately rotate thereby informing the user as to the next display hand ready to be set and/or calibrated. The method and construction set forth in the foregoing '481 patent is one example of an interface that assists the user through a setting/calibration sequence for a plurality of display hands in an electronic device.
Another known prior art device is a radio controlled watch made by Lacher. This device includes conventional hands to convey time in an analog manner along with a separate two-digit digital display also visible only when viewed from the dial side of the watch. Examples of use of this device include the ability of a user to adjust the time for a different timezone when traveling therebetween. In such a sequence, actuation of a side pusher permits a user to input and visibly see in the frontside mounted digital display a desired number of hours offset between New York and Germany. For example, a watch otherwise displaying 10:10 by the hour and minute hands can be changed to 4:10 by actuation of a side pusher so as to display the number “6” (representing for example the number of hours difference between New York and Germany) on the digital display. After a 5 second delay the display hands move so as to display the time in Germany.
However, it is believed that as electronic devices, such as and in particular, wearable electronic devices such as timepieces by example and not limitation, become more versatile and the functionality more flexible, additional features and methodologies will be desirable for still further maintaining and/or improving the ease by which users interface with the devices.
For example, the aforementioned Lacher device suffers from at least two perceived deficiencies. First, the space provided by the digital display is inadequate to convey sufficient information to the user, such as the ability to display both mode information and specific button sequencing/actuation to the user. Secondly, providing the digital display on the front of the watch limits both spacing availability and decreases aesthetics.
It is thus believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is believed that it would be desirable to provide users with an ability to more easily set/calibrate and/or understand the setting/calibrating sequence for a plurality of display hands in an electronic device of the “analog” type. Specifically, there is a need to provide an interface that prompts and/or assists the user through a setting/calibration sequence for a plurality of display indicators, such as display hands or rings in an electronic device, preferably of the wearable type, while simultaneously achieving the foregoing in both an increased functional and aesthetic manner.